


Made From Love

by capturingdeanwinchester



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 yo harry, Im bad at this, Judge Louis, Long One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Underage - Freeform, fucking in a bathroom, top!Louis, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturingdeanwinchester/pseuds/capturingdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're talented Styles." Louis grins taking a small step towards Harry. "So very talented sometimes i wonder what else you can do?" he smirks looking up at Harry daringly. Harry fumbles with his oversized jumper looking up at the judge. "Would you like to find out?" he whispers his chubby cheeks blushed deep red.</p>
<p>                                                                       Louis nods.</p>
<p>                                                                          ~ or ~</p>
<p>  When 16 year old Harry Styles decides to audition for the xfactor he doesn't expect he'd be getting "special treatment" from one of the judges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made From Love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my babe Kortney for helping me with this.   
> ~  
> this is my first larry smut one shot thing i have practically written by myself.. wish me luck?

    Harry's hands are outrageously clammy as he grabs the microphone from the hosts, walking out on stage singing his song that he had been practicing for months in advance, over and over again in his head, reassuring himself that he  _knows_ the lyrics by heart. He stands on the line in front of the judges smiling his designated grin, sending his focus to Louis Tomlinson, model, singer. _Louis Tomlinson,_ his childhood crush. Harry grins "Hello" he looks to the rest of the judges also, he noticed Louis, who  had been sitting aside Simon Cowell, and a female singer he had honestly never heard of, had been staring him down since he walked out.  "And what is your name?" Louis flashes the boy an award winning smile. Harry blushes a bit and takes a sharp breath before responding. "Im harry styles" he beams looking around as girls cheer in the crowd. Louis smirks. "alright Harry.. How old are you?" he asks routinely. Harry grins bringing the microphone to his lips. "Im sixteen" once again a few girls cheer. Louis looks at the boy, bringing his bottom lip between his lips. They chat for a few more seconds before louis nods. "whenever you're ready." Harry nods and closes his eyes, beginning to sing.

 

_'Isnt she lovely_

_isnt she wonderful_

_isnt she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_and i never thought through love we'd be_

_making one as lovely as she_

_But isnt she lovely made from love'_

     The crowd cheers and Harry grins blushing as louis and the woman beside him stand up and clap for the boy, while simon claps from his seat. Louis sits back down mouthing 'wow'. Harry grins and he smiles over at Louis, who was suprisingly smiling back.

 

 

Harry made it through.

 

     Harry runs to his family hugging his mum as hard as he possibly can, practically jumping out of his skin as he hugs Gemma grinning down at his sister.

 

     Harry ended up having to stay longer than he had expected, he had to sign papers and more importantly meet the judges. The three judges pile out and grin at all the passing contenders. Harrys eyes of course on Louis. Louis grins and puts his hands together. "Congratulations on all of those whom have made it through" he nods, eyes landing on Harrys. "We have some real talent in this room right now and i cant wait to see what teams we get" He nods. 

 

   All of the judges talk and its soon time to go. Harry stops by the restrooms before leaving, looking at himself in the mirror, his cheeks red and puffy from the heat of the room. He splashes a bit of cold water on his face coming back up seeing none other than Louis Tomlinson behind him through the mirror. He nearly jumps out of his skin before he turns around face flushed. "Y-You're Louis Tomlinson" Harry mutters. He must sound like nothing more than a stupid kid. Louis laughs and nods walking over to a urinal. "You're the Styles kid right? You have an amazing voice, the little girls will be all over you" he grins. Harry nods and tries desperately to not watch as he undoes his pants to pee. He of course fails, fucking hormones. Louis obviously notices and he laughs. "And judging from the way you are watching me im guessing you aren't all over them" he laughs and Harry's head snaps up quickly. "Shit im sorry" he mutters walking towards the door. Louis shakes his head quickly. "Wait no i need to talk to you-" He whispers. Harry's eyebrows furrow and he nods, waiting on the older man. Louis pulls his pants up and he walks beside Harry washing his hands thoroughly before looking back up to Harry. "Im not supposed to tell you this but.. i got the boys team this year-" he nods a bit looking up. "And i think you have the best chance of winning so i need to pay you extra attention." Harry blushes at that, trying desperately to hide it. Harry just nods, "oh- um- thanks?" he mutter looking to the ground. Louis nods. "That also does mean i need your number.. yanno so we can set dates up to practice" Harry nods and fumbles to get his phone out. Handing it shakily to Louis. Louis grins and puts his number in with ease. Harry blushes and looks down at the number smiling weakly. "Text me than?" Louis smirks drying off his hands. Harry of course nods in agreement.

 

_

 

 

  That night harry lays on the hotel bed watching some cheesy movie while Anne and Gemma are out at the restaurant downstairs. Harry's phone buzzes. Its Louis.

 

**Louis**    **[10:27]-** We need to meet up tomorrow and start working on your song for round two.. I need to win this thing.. so do you **  
**

 

**Harry**    **[10:28]-** Alright... what time is good for you?

 

**Louis [10:30]-** 5? Is that fine? We need to meet in secret.

 

**Harry [10:31]-** Five is fine..We can meet in my room at the Hilton if you want?

 

**Louis [10:35]-** Sounds great.. room #?

 

**Harry [10:36]-** Room 213, floor 3

 

**Louis [11:00]-** Great.. see you there. 

 

    Harry grins at his phone before closing his eyes, falling asleep slowly.

 

    The next day couldn't come quicker, Harry was waiting anxiously for Louis' arrival, when he  _finally_ arrives, knocking on the door. Harry jumps up and opens it, greeting his mentor profoundly. Louis grins. "Ive got the perfect song" He nods before giving Harry a sheet of paper. The Fray.

 

                             _'_

  
_'I never knew_   
_I never knew that everything was falling through_   
_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_   
_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_   
_But that's how it's got to be_   
_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_   
_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_   
_The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears_   


  
_Everyone knows I'm in_   
_Over my head_   
_Over my head_   
_With eight seconds left in overtime_   
_She's on your mind_   
_She's on your mind'_   


 

 

  
_  
_When Harry finishes the song he smiles over to Louis who was increasingly closer for some reason. Louis grins a bit. "That was very good-" he mutters standing right in front of harry. Harry blushed and swallows hard. Louis gets closer to Harry's ear. "You're talented Styles." Louis grins taking a small step towards Harry. "So very talented sometimes i wonder what else you can do?" he smirks looking up at Harry daringly. Harry fumbles with his oversized jumper looking up at the judge. "Would you like to find out?" he whispers his chubby cheeks blushed deep red. Louis just nods. Harry looks up at him a bit embarrassed. Louis takes that opportunity to kiss the young singer, tangling his fingers in the boys hair. Harry whimpers at the swift motion. He doesnt stop louis. Quite the opposite really, he encourages him with breathy moans and small whimpers.

 

 

  Harry didn't know that auditioning for the x factor would get him here, naked on a hotel bed as  _Louis Tomlinson_ drafting over him, kissing and sucking at any given space. Louis takes this time to learn Harry's body quite easily, kissing over every dip and curve, sucking small love bites over his pale skin. Harry withers beneath him as louis makes his way to the boys thighs, kissing and licking over them softly. Louis sits up after awhile taking a small bottle of lube from his front pocket.  Harry gives him a confused look and Louis just smirks. "C'mon kid.. you didn't need any help to win... i just wanted to fuck you" he shrugs. Under normal circumstances Harry would have slapped the shit out of him, but under normal circumstances a superstar wouldnt be between his legs, squirting lube on his small fingers. Harry whimpers lowly "G-god please Lou-" he whispers arching his back as Louis rubs his opening, pushing the tip of his finger in, than the rest of it. Harry squirms beneath him moaning extravagantly loud. Louis smirks and uses that as access to add a second, than a third, curling the small boy open. When harry gives him the okay he pulls out a condom sliding it onto his hard length, lining up with harry. Harry whimpers beneath him trying to push hiself onto the mans cock. Louis finally stops torturing and pushes in slowly. Harry bites his bottom lip, his whole body overtaking both pain and pleasure. One the boy is used to it, Louis thrusts in and out of the boy, gripping his thighs roughly as he fucks the boy.

 

 

    Around thirty minutes later, after they had came down from their highs they both fell asleep tangled in eachothers arms.

 

 

    When Harry wakes up Louis is not there. Harry turns his head and finds a folded note

 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Last night was fun.. it really was but this isn't what the competition is about.. This was stupid and all around wrong._

_You're a kid._

_Im an adult._

_I find it is just better for us to not continue.. whatever that was._

_I will be continuing as your mentor._

_nothing further._

 

_~Louis_

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

Harry wins the xfactor.

 

 

 

 

         Louis didn't do much to help Harry, maybe tell him he needed to work on a note or something around there. Harry did this himself, and frankly he hated louis. He came to his hotel, pretended to help him. Than fuck him. Leave and ignore harry everyday. He hated him.

 

 

 

  
**unknown [8:20]-** Im sorry.

 

 

        Harry knew instantly who it was from.

 

  
**Harry [8:23]-**  lol. I won without your ass, i can live without your apology. Oh yeah.. by the way thanks for the 'help' that night. That song got me through with my own notes.

 

  
**unknown [8:30]-** Harry.

 

  
**Harry [8:32]-** Louis.

 

  
**unknown [8:35]-** I think i fell in love with you.

 

  
**Harry [8:40]-** Thats unfortunate.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
~~yes there will be a part 2 no im not evil.~~  

 


End file.
